Meetings in the tower A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by zAcEfRoNiSmYwIlDcAt
Summary: I love writing and Harry Potter! I have the majority of this story already written on Word, it's pretty long. This is good news for you, because I will be able to update regularly unless there is a problem with computer. i suk at summaries so just reaD!


**Quick Description:** Your name is Anna Darcy, you're sixteen years old, four feet eleven inches, with a petite, but athletic figure. You have wavy, shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair, freckly skin, and mischievous golden honey brown eyes.

"Well goodbye mum, I'll miss you!"I exclaimed kissing her on the cheek and picking up my heavy trunk and trotting off happily toward Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
"Anna Louise Darcy, you stay out of trouble now you hear me! If you get yourself expelled you will be in big trouble young lady" your mum said seriously.  
"Oh come on mum, I've been going to Hogwarts for five years now and Dumbledore hasn't expelled me yet!" I told her. "I'm serious Anna, if you mess up it will not be pretty back home!" your mum yelled.  
"I love you too mum!"I called overmy shoulder before running through the brick wall. You looked up at the large, steaming fire engine red train in front of you, the Hogwarts Express. Students and parents were all bustling around with their heavy trunks and hooting owls, rushing to get on the train before it left.  
"ANNA!" someone yelled from behind you and you suddenly felt someone literally jump on top of you.  
"Jeez I'm here two seconds and someone is already bloody attacking me!"I said before turning to see a beaming Hermione Granger, your smart, frizzy haired best friend.  
"I've missed you so much!" she squealed pulling you into a tight hug.  
"Aw- I've missed you too Herms!"I laughed hugging her back.  
"I told you not to call me Herms!" Hermione scolded slappingme playfully on the arm.  
"Why? Herms is so much cooler than Hermione, you have to agree!"I replied. She just rolled her eyes atme before grabbingmy wrist and pullingme over to the train.  
"Harry and Ron are saving us a compartment", she explained as she pulledme down the aisle to the very last compartment on the right. When she finally let gomy had a red handprint mark on your wrist.  
"Wow Hermione I didn't know you could be so forceful!"I joked showing hermy wrist.  
She looked absolutely horrified at the sight of it, "Oh Anna I am so sorry! I'm just a little stressed out right now and a little nervous to be honest".  
"Still stuck on the red head, huh?"I laughed, knowing that she meant she was nervous to be around Ron again. They had sort of left things off weird at the end of fifth year, they admitted they liked each other, but were yet to do anything about it.  
"Yeah I guess..." she sighed before opening up the compartment door.  
"ANNA!" Harry and Ron both yelled in unison before jumping on top ofme much like Hermione had.  
"Merlin! Do all you mental English people greet your friends by jumping on top of them? In Scotland we just hug!" I exclaimed in my famous Scottish accent. They both laughed before each giving you a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
Harry looked very much the same as he did last year. He was quite good looking. He was medium height, with messy black and beautiful emerald green eyes. Ron also hadn't changed much; he was still tall and skinny, with his famous Weasley fiery red hair, freckles and bright blue eyes.  
Weall sat down in the same spots you had been sitting in every year for five years now, since the daywe hadfirst met on the train.Iwas next to Harry across from Hermione and Ron next to her. Hermione was fidgeting nervously with her hair and Ron was staring awkwardly out the window, turning redder and redder by the second.  
"I reckon our friends have a bit of a crush on each other, hmm?"I whispered to Harry.  
"I reckon they do" Harry replied with a smirk.  
"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked clearly annoyed.  
"Oh nothing" I answered in a singsong voice with a devious smile. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but suddenly the door of the compartment swung open to reveal...

Draco Malfoy was standing in the door opening closely flanked by his ever-present gorilla-like cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.I looked up at him and felt your stomach do a flip-flop. He had definitely grown up over the summer. His long, shaggy platinum blonde hair was no longer slicked back, but left to hang free in front of his penetrating ice blue eyes. He was taller now and all that Quidditch practice had definitely made him more muscular.  
"Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, and Anna" he hissed looking at each of you in turn.  
"What no clever name for me Malfoy? I'm hurt, I really am"I said sarcastically placing your hand over your heart.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked annoyed before Draco had a chance to respond to your comment.  
"I just wanted to catch up with my old friends, I was hanging on to the hope that you had somehow gotten yourselves blown up over the summer" he sneered.  
"Unfortunately you don't have that good of luck, mate!"I chuckled.  
"Shut it Darcy, I'm not in the mood to deal with psycho Ravenclaws right now" he hissed.  
"The psycho Ravenclaw, huh? I like it Malfoy! Hey, can I call you the Slytherin asshole!" you asked in mock enthusiasm.  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron all snorted asI said this.I had always been quick-witted, which pissed Malfoy off to no end. He hated to be shown up.  
He glared maliciously at you, but tomy surprise didn't respond. In fact he just turned and left the compartment without another word.  
"He scared of quicker than usual this year"I laughed, "he seems sort of different though doesn't he?"I asked becoming more serious.  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
"I mean his hair isn't slicked back and everything, he is actually somewhat _pleasant_ to look at this year. Plus he didn't go at us too much"I explained.  
"Maybe he's sick" Harry suggested, "he's still Malfoy though, some things never change" he finished firmly.  
"Yeah I guess you're right"I sighed looking distractedly out the compartment door.


End file.
